Deadpool (Marvel)
Oh, hey there fans! In case you've been too sheltered to have ever been introduced to me, my name is Deadpool, the best, most badass superhuman mercenary to ever walk the pages of comic books (and whatever other media I've appeared in...). And although I'm technically an anti-hero (fans just love those), since this is a villains wiki, I'll just tell you about the times that I've used my awesomeness to serve the Dark Side. (no, not this guy... or this guy either.). Cause you see, given my amoral nature (yes, I read your page on that), I can choose which side I'm on in the great cosmic battle between good and evil! (sounded pretty impressive there, huh?) And yes, I know that the villains always lose, but hey, being a bad guy is just so much more fun! So without further ado, I give you........ (drumroll please) Deadpool's Worst Moments ''Hulk Vs. Wolverine'' In that one animated movie, Hulk Vs., I appeared in the Wolverine segment, working as a villain alongside The Professor, Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike, and the bedwetter himself, Omega Red for the Weapon X people. My role was to basically just say funny stuff and shoot people. Cause that's what I do. But I did fight Wolvie and shoot at innocent bystanders, in case you were wondering how I was a villain. I did kinda become neutral later on, but that's only natural. And yes babies creep me out. (By the way, Omega Red, does wet the bed. Honestly.) It was also the first time that they got Nolan North to dub me. I mean, he and I go great together, like me and CHIMICHANGAS!!! ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Oh yeah, this one. I was the tertiary antagonist in this film. This version of me is COMPLETELY different from the real me. For one, he doesn't have a mouth. (Yeah, the 'Merc With The Mouth" without a mouth. Mind-boggling, huh?) And he also was given more powers than what I actually have (not that that's a bad thing...). And he didn't have any guns or swords. Seriously! Deadpool without guns and swords! Instead, he had two blades that came out of his arms, Baraka-style. They also gave me Cyclops' freakin' Optic Vision. But luckily they managed to keep my teleportation ability (By the way, I'm right behind you. Psyche!). And he also worked for William Stryker (who they also changed for the movie. But you can read his page for that.) And of course they didn't give him my signature costume, prompting the fan nick-name of "Dude-Peel". Yep. In the end he was decapitated by Wolverine, who had for some reason, teamed up with his mortal enemy, Sabretooth to fight him. Oh yeah, that reason is because Deadpool was just too flippin' powerful for them! (See, even when they change me completely, I'm awesome.) But hey, you want to know the weirdest and creepiest thing that happens to Weapon XI? (They did call him Deadpool once or twice, but they mostly called him Weapon XI) You may say no, but I know you want to know! After End Credits are finish rolling you see Weapon XI's hand literally grabbing his own freakin' head (Keep in mind XI's head was decapitated). But, that's not the scariest part, oh, no, no, no, no,..... The scariest part is when Weapon XI open's his eyes, somehow regrows his mouth and whispers, "Shhhhhh....." (Scary). But at LEAST they remembered that I break the freaking fourth wall! Man I look weird in that movie. Deadpool film I keep on hearing that they're making a Deadpool ''movie, and it might be out some time in 2014, and let me tell you, if the developers don't make my character look anything like me, or have my backstory and personality, I'll uh.... well, (what shall I do?) Oh, I know, I'll blow some brains out, or maybe kick the crap out of Wolverine. Oh, wait, I already do that anyway. Wait.... It's NOT being made in 2014? And there's no release date? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? If you folks excuse me I have some things I have to deal with...... Sorry to keep you waiting. Anyway.... Lets move on. Ultimate Marvel ''Main article: Deadpool (Ultimate Marvel) In the alternate dimension of the "Ultimate" Universe, also known as "Earth-1610", they change me once again, from your friendly neighborhood mercenary, into an envisionary, anti-mutant hunter, who just happens to be a cyborg. With no face. See? Still awesome. The only downside is, they took away my sense of humor and replaced it with this kind of stuff. Ah well. Still awesome. And on a related note... ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' Normally I'm not considered one of Spidey's "regular villains", but they put me as a boss in this video game anyway. I'm awesome like that. So in this, I'm the previously mentioned Ultimate Deadpool, with my own personality. Double awesome. And I get my hands on one of those tablet thingies, which gives me tons of power. So I lure Spidey onto my game show, Pain Factor, with the tablet as the prize. So he fights my henchmen , swings around my place, blahblahblah, until he fights me, the boss. (And just so you know, I'm the hardest boss in the game, even harder than the final boss Mysterio. Just to warn you.) But my villain status is from my show. Cause it's the only show where you compete.... for your life! Oh, apparently, the reason why Ultimate me got the standard me's personality is due to being crazy following his last Spidey battle. Also, they hired Nolan North again to voice me here. Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Oh yeah, you didn't think it was possible. Well, neither did those hero guys until this version of me (later dubbed "Dreadpool") was warped by Psycho Man who thought tinkering with his itty-bitty messed up mind would make me into the ultimate assassin and minion and henchmen, etc, etc, etc. And it worked a little too well, let me tell ya! Yet another twisted version of me ended up killing EVERYBODY in the whole Marvel Universe starting with Psycho Man himself-talk about irony! (If the title wasn't enough of a hint, of course. I swear those writers always go for the most obvious) Yep, that nasty version of me killin' fine folks like Spider-Dork and the Punisher, all for proving just how much of an awesome assassin he became (and to stick it to those creators)! And at the end, that me used said awesome power and jumped into your Marvel Comics office. They were jabbering about some Merc With a Mouth comic when they said he'd be noticing some otherworldly presence watching me. Yeah, THAT MEANS YOU. Oh, and he kills them. But because he had some twisted goal about ending everything, that me went after the classic fiction world in Deadpool: Classics Killustrated. And he damn near succeeded. But don't worry, folks! Yours truly is getting to the bottom of this. In Deadpool Kills Deadpool, I'm gonna teach this twisted version of me some things. Like how I don't kill kids as he murdered the Power Pack. Ooooh, I am gonna love taking this evil me down. Well, as it turns out, a lot of me's were getting in on the action in Deadpool Kills Deadpool. Lady Deadpool, Pandapool, and countless others-some awesome, some lame, yadda yadda-the important thing was that there we so many me's! And Dreadpool started killing them. And while killing me's is something some cheap wannabe version of me should never do, it got personal when he killed Dogpool. (He was so adorable!) Helped by some cosmic fanboy who had the hots for Lady Deadpool (I guess I can't blame him there), I was able to go on some awesome killing adventures before me and, well, the other me's got into a lot of fights with other me's and so many me's died...yeah, alternate universes can be very confusing, can't they? Eventually, it was down to just me and Pandapool when the fanboy sacrificed himself to get us closer to Dreadpool's base. We met up with some more me's, killed some more me's and sadly lost everyone but me in the process. Even Pandapool! (What can I say? I like the cute and cuddly me's, especially when they can rip people open with razor-sharp claws!) So it was down to me and Dreadpool, surrounded by so many dead me's-us's-you get the idea, lot of dead Deadpools around. He was going on about how he wanted to end it all because we'd just keep going or some pretentious existential stuff. I got stabbed, but for some reason I healed. Yeah, turns out Dreadpool wasn't the only one who had reality-warping abilities. So I kicked his ass and gave him a good ol' Jiminy Cricket lecture about how he wasn't really wanting to destroy everything and that he could atone for all the wrong he's done. Somehow, that demented ol' me seemed to catch on and understand that maybe he doesn't have to be a big bad Deadpool anymore. I offered him a chance for redemption. And then I cut his head off and doused him in acid to finish the job. What? Don't look at me like that. He had it coming! You might have started forgiving him, but I don't forgive people who murder kids, the cool me's, and my friends, especially the cute and cuddly animal ones. Let that be a lesson to you, kids! ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Yeah, Spidey's got this new show of his, along with a some spank-blanket team consisting of Nova, Power Man, White Tiger and Iron Fist. Also, Web-Head's got this new gig of breaking the fourth wall constantly (which is MY gig!) everytime he needs to bitch about somethin' crappy in his life. (Oh, and also teach us morals, etiquite, all sorts of bull that somehow makes him awesome NOT near as awesome as me, just so you know {And for the record, this new gig doesn't make Spidey more awesome, it makes him more ANNOYING!!! So, Stop it!!!}). Here, he and I team to take down Taskmaster and swipe back encrypted S.H.I.E.L.D. files on the secret identities on every known superhero. Later on it turns out I''' was the one who stole the files in the first place to sell off to some super villain for an ass-load of cash. (Yeah, still the badguy here.) We fought each other in a battle of the puns, and '''I was clearly winning, but Spidey somehow cheated with that "great power, responsibility, yadda yadda" crap. So I decided, "screw this" and flew off with my jet pack back home to my bed made of MONEY (though I might have set my own butt on fire during my awesome getaway). I also showed up on a magazine cover during that episode with Wolverine, but that was before I made my badass appearance. Here, they had me voiced by Will Friedle; who made me sound like a total hopped-up Ron Stoppable (whoop, wrong franchise). Deadpool and Deathstroke Now, there's been a nasty rumor going around that I'm a copy of that DC villain, Deathstroke. And that rumor is true. BUT... it was on purpose! And Deathstroke is a copy of Taskmaster anyway, so... But yeah, how am I a copy of him? Well, similar name, costume, powers, weapons, job, etc, etc.... Just read his page and you'll see how. Deadpool and Deadshot Another rumor that has been going around is that I am similar to the DC villain, Deadshot. True we both have 'Dead' in our names and we both use guns, but that's where the similarities end. Read his page to see how different we are. Well, I think that's it... unless I come up with more villainous exploits. Now get lost. I need to go petition the Marvel wiki people to let me write my own page there. (God, I wish I was in Street Fighter. Oh, and Mortal Kombat too! That'd be FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!) Gallery For whatever reason, I decided to add this Gallery, just to further showcase my awesomeness. Enjoy. Deadpool2.png|Do I look awesome? Well, yeah. But not as awesome as the picture of me with an EPIC POSE!!!! siege3-deadpool.jpg|What can I say? The ladies love pure awesomeness. And I suppose all that shiny jewelry I'm wearing helps too. deadpool-capcom2.jpg|A promotional image of me for Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Here's a bit of advice: If you don't own this game, GO BUY IT NOW. It has ME as a playable character. That alone makes it the best game of all freakin' time. nu8y7eqy.jpg|Here I am on the February issue of Game Informer in LEGO form. How cool is that? In case you're wondering, I'm the one carrying LEGO studs which apparently are used as money and I could never have enough of them. Money, Money, Money, Money, Money. DeadpoolVideoGame.jpg|Okay, forget what I said about Marvel vs. Capcom 3 being the best video game ever. What this screenshot is from is MY VERY OWN GAME. Yes, that's right. IT'S A GAME ABOUT ME AND NO ONE ELSE. 'Bout time, huh? If you ask me, it was the best game since Black Ops 2 (By the way, if I were in that game, that old Nicaraguan guy and his club of anarchists wouldn't last ten seconds.) Deadpool50Cent.jpg|Oh, by the way, did I mention I'm doing rap music now? Buy my new album wherever music albums are sold! Actually no, I'm not doing rap music, but this photo is pretty cool looking. DeadpoolGuns.jpg|(In a Tony Montana voice) Say hello to my little friends! DeadpoolDeathstroke.jpg|Oh, have I mentioned that Deathstroke and I have met once before in one of the many DC/Marvel crossovers that have occurred? It's true. Truth be told, he actually did kind of impress me. Though he's still not as awesome as me. Not by a long shot. m_deadpool_antihero.jpg|You know, just chilling with a slice of pizza. dead ape and wolf.jpg|Yeah, Wolverine is nowhere near as badass as me, despite his frequent attempts at trying to be. BUUUUTTT...I'm sure you all already knew that. Deadpool Carnage.jpg|AHHHH!!! I'm GOING TURBO.....I mean SYMBIOTIC!!!! This happened in Volume 11 of Marvel's What If? series. It made me even more of a homicidal killing machine than I am already. Dead Vs Spider.jpg|Ultimate Me versus Symbiote Spidey. Place your bets. Though you better not be planning on betting against me, because if you do, I will find you. Really. Deadpool Blast Off.jpg|You try listening to Cable when he's explaining something. IT'S SOOOOO BORRRRIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!! Deadpool looking bad4$$.jpg|Don't I look badass? Oh wait, I'm Deadpool, I'm ALWAYS BADASS! Deadpool slapping Wolverine.jpg|I do enjoy bitch slapping Woverine every so often. Especially when he's knocked out. Deadpool and Lady Death.jpg|Shhh.... Don't tell Thanos about my relationship with Death. Deadpool going.jpg|HEY, some privacy please!!!! Deadpool's Bigger Gun.jpg|They say the bigger the gun........ The more AWESOME I AM!!!!! Deadpool Looking Awesome!!!.jpg|Today on Awesome Biking with Deadpool, riding a bike with jet boosters!!!! Deadpool being Bored by Cable.jpg|Seriously... Cable's speeches are SSSSOOOOOOOO BBBOO-OOOORRRRR-OOORRRR-ING!!!!!! I'm think I'm going to shoot myself.... Deadpool the King.jpg|You know, just sitting on my throne of guns. No big deal, no big deal. Deadpol And Spidey.jpg|"You see, Spidey...this is why everyone thinks you're a loser." Pirate Deadpool.jpeg|Even when I'm dressed as Captain Hook, I still look pretty badass. Deadpool and Cow.jpg|Oh look, it's my long lost cousin, the Random Cow. Deadpool Style.jpg|OPPA DEADPOOL STYLE! x Deadpool Smash.jpg|DEADPOOL SMASH! W Deadpool Movie Toy.jpg|Here's some artwork of the so-called "me"! z deadpool beam eyes.png|Wolverine about to kill "me". z deadpool fox kids.jpg|Fox Kids, I'll never understand them :( x Deadpool Smash.jpg|DEADPOOL SMASH! y deadpool-4.jpg|Shhh! Be very, very quiet. I'm about to kick his ass. X Force Deadpool.jpg|This makes me look dull. LOL Dull, Grey! Geddit? Deadpool in Shining Armor.jpg|My dream has come true DeadPool Snipes.jpg Deadpool vs Daredevil.jpg|Daredevil seems pretty mad. Someone must have really ticked him off. I wonder who? Deadpool Vs Spider-Man Vol 2 19.jpg|Okay, Spidey! Your NOT a loser! Handsom Deadpool in Vol 2 55.jpg|Would you f*** me? I'd f*** me. I'd f*** me so hard. Deadpool Vs Taskmaster.jpg|This is me trading swords with Taskmaster. You know, this guy should call himself Copycat 'cause he's a COPYCAT! Seriously, dude. Get your own moves! Deadpool X Lady Deadpool.jpg|Here I am meeting a hot & sexy feminized version of me from a gender-swapped parallel universe. I call her Lady Deadpool. Zombie Deadpool.jpg|This guy is actually a zombified version of ME from a parallel universe!!! I call him Zombie Headpool since he was just a head when I meet him. Headpool.jpg|I want you to meet my zombified counterpart & buddy Zombie Headpool!! Dark Deadpool.jpg Deadpool. Source Ultimate Spider-Man 44a464 4680179-1-.jpg|I O U Deadpool's origin.jpg|How's Spidey in my flashback Deadpool and Angry Joe.jpg|Hey that's me with my good friend Angry Joe 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Red Blue Ultimate Deadpool Cameo.png 0Deadsabertooth.png Deadpool Anime.jpg|Here's me in the anime adaptation of X-Men with Nightcrawler!!!! Speaking of which, why didn't I freaking talk in the series!!!!!!!!! I'M THE MERC WITH A MOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They should have featured me doing Super Saiyan or something!!!!! Ultimate Spider-Man & Deadpool-1-.jpg|Mini-Me about to hurl Deadpool Human.jpg|That's me without my mask and my costume. Not to brag on myself, but I am a damn sexy guy. *wink wink, nudge nudge* President Deadpool.jpg|This is me campaigning to be prez. You know, I would've definitely been an awesome president. Video(s) Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Anti Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Masked Villain Category:Amoral Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Mercenaries Category:On & Off Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Martial Artists Category:Comedic Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Bombers Category:Military Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Nihilists Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Copycats Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:In love villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Perverts Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Speedster Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Titular Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Male Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Vandals Category:Recurring villain Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Hammerer Category:Mutated Villains Category:Axemen Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thief Category:Jerks Category:Destroyers Category:Stalkers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Lego Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Honorable Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Internet Trolling Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Punisher Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Humans Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Living Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:The Frollo Show Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Scarred Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pirates Category:Self-Reproachful Villains Category:Necrophile